


【DE】Sweet Whispers

by DardoMoon



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardoMoon/pseuds/DardoMoon
Summary: Eduardo给Daniel穿兔女郎（。旧文搬运。





	【DE】Sweet Whispers

【上】

 

Eduardo在不断上潜。  
在水里呼吸是件顺其自然的事，视线和皮肤都融化进深蓝色的光晕，omega后颈的腺体微微发热，他朝着头顶剧烈的光源游去，水流包容他，又被他的身体分开向后潺淌。  
珍贵的睡眠如海水退潮，光线涌进眼球。  
世界还很安静。  
这个清晨Eduardo醒得很早。真奇怪，明明是周末，平时上班困得要死，空闲下来反倒睡意缺缺。他看向旁边睡熟的Daniel，好家伙，昨晚睡得比我早还醒得比我晚，真是有福气。恰逢两人都加班，先来的那个先睡了，Eduardo最后洗完澡上床，就是躺在已经睡着的Daniel身边。  
他翻了个身，继续看着男友。  
裸睡这个习惯是交往之后Eduardo传染给Daniel的，omega受不了睡着的时候随便一动就被衣服硌着，而alpha不太接受裸睡是因为不想在睡着的时候没任何防备——其实就是缺乏安全感，虽然镜头下、观众眼中的Daniel是可以用“完美”来形容的，但是他的alpha有时候会像小孩子一样，Eduardo有些得意地想，交往到现在还不是被自己“纠正”过来。他靠近眼前的Daniel，听着他深沉均匀的呼吸，感受那些气息吹在自己唇周，然后被自己吸进去再呼出来。Daniel睡着的样子有种说不出的淡漠与柔软，Eduardo有点不想他醒来，试探着亲了亲他的下巴和嘴唇。  
没动静。  
不是说缺乏安全感的人睡眠都很浅的吗？Eduardo又挨近亲了亲脸颊，这人还是睡得很死，他忍不住翻了个白眼。按照AO言情偶像剧，Daniel不是应该被亲第一下就醒来，然后装睡一会儿趁自己不注意偷袭吗？可这家伙的呼吸节奏都没打岔，肯定还在梦里。  
想到这里，Eduardo就后退了一点。  
Daniel现在有点和平时不一样的好看，他想拍下来。  
下床随便套了一件短裤的Eduardo走去衣兜里翻手机，发现好友给自己发送了一个卡通兔子的表情包，他忽然想起衣柜里上次买了还没拆封的兔女郎套装——然后他回过头看向床上无知无觉的Daniel，omega几乎同时有了个主意，于是他慢慢把手机放了回去。  
屋子里阳光甚好。  
这种画面，怎么能用手机拍。  
当然要用数码摄像机。

 

做出这个决定没什么难，平时Daniel会在家录制一些魔术片段和天眼中其他的骑士们讨论合作过程中的问题，在书房里找到重量较轻又分辨清晰的单反不是难事。房间里铺着地毯，Eduardo不用担心支架会弄出声响。衣服在楼下拆开拿上来，事不宜迟，omega掀开薄被，他把白色的长筒网袜取出来，给Daniel从脚开始往上套。  
腿真短。  
Eduardo原本对比了一下，如果自己穿这个袜子肯定不过膝盖，穿在Daniel腿上怎么几乎包住了半个膝盖。啧。还好Daniel有剃腿毛的习惯，不然有可能会弄醒他。  
接下来是头饰。  
兔耳的款式和女孩子们小时候戴的发卡一样，只需要轻轻夹在头上就好。Eduardo拨了拨Daniel的头发，把兔耳放了上去。  
好可爱。  
Eduardo忍着笑在摄像机里看了看，伏在床上的一只小兔子已经初现模样了，长长的粉色耳朵软软地耷拉下来，身体放松，两只蹄子微蜷在床尾，分明一副人畜无害的样子，让人忍不住想要去保护和占有。这样的Daniel真是太少见了，和自己见过的所有面目都不一样。  
然后是吊带连衣裙。  
之前的难度几乎是零，但是这一项就有点吃力了——给人穿衣服当然不是Eduardo弱项，主要是怕让Daniel醒来。omega想了想，把下面的横裆剪掉了，这样他就可以直接从Daniel腿下面慢慢套上来，又不容易勒着Daniel把他惊醒。Eduardo分开两腿支在Daniel身侧，omega和alpha的信息素温柔地交融，他集中精神一点点把连衣裙往上拽——幸好当时没买蕾丝只买了这种舒服的软绸料，要不然Daniel早就硌醒了。睡梦中的Daniel有点难受，脊背痒痒的好像一排蚂蚁爬过去，他原本微侧的身体想彻底侧过去，胳膊一伸就揽住了Eduardo的腰。  
……Damn.  
Eduardo整个身体僵在Daniel上方，因为揽住他，Daniel没能侧过去，变成了正面仰躺，睫毛抖了两下，气息正巧吹在他的颈窝，凉凉麻麻地扑过来。Eduardo屏住呼吸，这个角度的Daniel他不是第一次见，但他现在要是让Daniel醒了简直就是功亏一篑，于是他稳住呼吸，稍微平复一下猛烈振动的心跳，继续把裙子向上拉。  
现在Danny如果睁开眼，Eduardo想，那他妈对我来说简直是恐怖片。  
他手心沁汗，额头和鼻梁也有薄薄的一层湿雾。终于套到了合适的位置，Eduardo感谢Daniel一直平稳的心跳，他能冷静得比较快全凭身下离自己很近的，有条不紊的呼吸声，还有熟悉的信息素的安抚。omega把手心的汗在旁边床单蹭了蹭，握住alpha搭在自己身上的手轻轻放下来，然后退到了旁边。这个姿势让他太有心理压力，还是到一边去比较好。  
Daniel依然在沉睡。  
吊带再从胳膊向上套太冒险，Eduardo索性剪开它，然后绕过Daniel的肩膀再把它们系一个死结。反正这是松紧的，拉长一点在头部系好再轻轻放回来就好。  
完成。  
摄像机中的红点开始动了，Eduardo将镜头拉近，从头到脚将Daniel仔仔细细录了个完整。接着他想了想，把镜头拉回到正常，按了停止保存，又开始了新的录像。  
Eduardo在镜头中先展示了自己漂亮结实的小腹和手臂肌肉，然后侧过身露出身后躺在床上穿着兔女郎套装的Daniel，对着镜头口型无声：He’s mine.他爬上床，用各种轻佻的姿势在不碰到Daniel的情况下摆弄男友，如果这是一支色情影片的前戏，Eduardo的行为无疑在向观众宣告：请你们明白谁才是giving。虽然现在是夏天，被子被长时间抽走的Daniel还是感觉到有些凉意，迷迷糊糊苏醒过来。  
Eduardo正勾着他的下巴，俯下身作势吻他。  
“……”  
Daniel想也没想就把人搂过来亲了一下：“醒得比我早，嗯？”  
Eduardo像被烫到一样缩回手，不能慌，绝对不能慌，他下意识加深了这个吻，没考虑到什么叫送人上门，Daniel当然会清醒过来回吻他，十秒之内完全没有丝毫困意。正打算让两个人都躺着亲吻的Daniel一侧身发觉肩膀好像被勒住，于是松开手想转过脸去看那是什么东西，被Eduardo握住手腕放在诱人的腰窝转移注意力，边接吻边说：“闭上眼睛，Danny。”  
Daniel闭了眼搂住他交换早晨的温存和亲昵，Eduardo过一会才结束这个吻，又亲了亲Daniel的眼睛，“等我说可以再睁开。”  
“Okay？”Daniel说，早晨的alpha声音还有些沙哑，“是有什么惊喜吗？”  
把摄像机赶紧移走是最要紧的。  
但是闭上眼睛的Daniel用手摸了摸自己的肩膀有些纳闷，他记得自己睡前没有穿衣服，然后摸了摸自己的身体，有点像睡衣，他想坐起来感觉头有点发紧，于是手向上摸去……  
“……Eduardo找死吗你？”  
Daniel黑着脸把兔耳摘下来，他下了床来到Eduardo身边，“这就是你的‘惊喜’？”  
妈的，还有这个袜子是怎么回事？！  
魔术师两脚踩下，接着看看自己身上还有没有别的“杰作”。  
没能及时扛走摄像机的Eduardo硬着头皮转身：“你不是都看到了吗……”  
“我看你是十足欠揍，”Daniel不客气地拽住他一只手腕拉过来，挑了一下眉：“摄像机？还开着？”  
他一世英名差点毁在这小混蛋手里。  
“都、都录下来了，”Eduardo咽了口唾沫梗着脖子强作镇定，“你你所以你最好别——”  
“短裤脱了。”  
Daniel一步挡在Eduardo和摄像机之间，把Eduardo推在床上：“别让我说第二遍。”  
没结婚就敢做这种事，结了婚还了得？Daniel扯着自己身上的连衣裙有些抓狂，以前完全小看这家伙了，虽然有点小脾气，人前人后骨子里还是一贯的温顺又甜蜜，他怎么忘了Eduardo是读经济学出身的VC，最擅长整天帮别人做白日梦，根本没有他敢想不敢做的事。  
Eduardo到底还是心虚，听Daniel的话脱下裤子，完全赤裸着跪在床上。  
Daniel上了床，单手握住Eduardo的性器揉了揉，然后开始撸动。“就从晨勃开始吧，”魔术师粗糙地做着活塞，过程并不舒服，只是在让Eduardo生理快速有反应，“是我昨晚太累没操你，早知道真该每个周五晚上都操哭操散你，让你第二天腿软到中午。”  
尽管感觉不是很好，这样的动作还是让Eduardo本能地想要靠近和触碰Daniel。他伸手去抓Daniel的肩膀，被Daniel另一只手握住手腕按在了床上。其实他不得不承认从起床看到Daniel自己就已经有了情欲，那可是Daniel啊，是他的男朋友，是能燃烧重合他情欲和幻想的灵魂伴侣，是唯一带给他精神和肉体契合无二感觉的人，是他甘愿交出全部控制权去纵容和宠爱的人。Eduardo毕竟生长在南美，能够理解但是从未崇尚柏拉图，他热烈的爱情必将与失控又淋漓的性结合，给予对方和自己最完美的欲望享受。  
更重要的是——拜托，他们如此年轻，有什么理由在这样的周末不沉溺进美好的、激烈的、全力以赴的性爱？  
“Danny，”Eduardo呢喃，“让我碰碰你啊……”  
“那就顺从我，”Daniel阴着脸瞪了他一眼，“在我允许之前，你不能做任何事。”  
“呼吸可以吗？”Eduardo笑了，他明白Daniel远没有看上去那么生气。  
看见他笑出来，Daniel忍不住翻了个白眼：“小混蛋。”  
自己穿着兔女郎的服装居然会让Eduardo硬得更快，Daniel有些意外，他没有真的生气，只是有些恼火Eduardo是趁自己睡着不知道的情况下做的，不过如果他醒着，恐怕这衣服也穿不到自己身上了。想到这里，alpha消了一半气，把刚才扔在床上的兔耳胡乱戳在了Eduardo头上。既然穿上了衣服，那干脆就来点和平时不一样的，完全处于侵略和控制状态的性时间久了也没什么意思，Eduardo是他的爱人，不是绑住手脚豢养的家禽，虽然没有言明，但是彼此都知道也期待着他们最终步入婚姻——阻碍其中的只是时间、工作与部分的性格磨合，就比如现在。他愿意放任Eduardo似乎有些过分的小情趣，衣服可以穿在Eduardo身上，当然也可以穿在Daniel身上——本质不会改变什么，他们依然见鬼的相爱，依然会在对方的呼吸和体温里信任地相拥而眠，而这才是最重要的。  
魔术师叹了口气，他宠Eduardo真是宠得过分，要是换在以前，别说给他穿这种衣服，就是提这种建议都会让他把对方直接从人生拉黑。  
Eduardo大腿软得有些发颤，奶味的信息素从腺体散出，Daniel知道他快到了，于是把手上的动作停下，对他说：“试着取悦你的兔子，这位斑比先生。”

 

同样意外的还有Eduardo，他以为骨子里从来强势的alpha就算宠自己，心理上还是不太接受这样的服装，会在他们进行性爱前全部脱掉，或者让Eduardo穿上它。Daniel的性器正半硬在两腿间，被裙子遮挡住了，只是Eduardo心里明白他现在的状况，正需要挑逗和抚慰。  
Eduardo自己还硬着，他非常想在Daniel技术高超的指交下舒舒服服地射出来，然后把腿挂上Daniel的腰让他们缠绵得更加亲密。不过那样的话，性爱的主导权还是在Daniel手里，姿势和长度都不是自己能控制的。  
他忽然明白了Daniel的用意，自己一时兴起的恶趣味被包容，不是对方在给自己台阶下，而是真实的平等与尊重，他们今后还有很长很长的路要一起相守，Daniel永远都会这样爱着他。  
他不由得想要永远安然臣服于这样的温柔，褪去性格中被娇惯出来的任性的尖刺，去同样温柔地接纳和承受更多的Daniel的爱情。  
——除非他像今天这样不爱惜生命。  
Eduardo看着Daniel还绷着的脸忍住了笑，“我可以掀起你的裙子吗，兔子小姐？”omega手指柔软地摩挲过alpha的腿探向隐藏在下面的性器，那里散发着的浓郁信息素令自己着迷和渴望。“当然。”Daniel几乎是下意识将手掌按住Eduardo低下来的脖颈，尚未标记的腺体在温热的掌心显得毫无防备，他们有时在性爱中不用交流就已经心有灵犀。“你在这里藏了一根胡萝卜？”Eduardo靠近了一些，将巴掌大的脸埋下去，从顶端不疾不徐地舔湿Daniel还未完全勃起的性器，然后慢慢含进嫣红的口腔，感受alpha在自己嘴里因为情欲发生的熟悉的变化。Daniel深呼吸了一下，将手指插入Eduardo后颈柔软的棕发控制着口交的节奏，“胡萝卜好像被你发现了。”alpha侵略的气息围绕着omega，含在口腔里胀大的柱体让舔弄逐渐变得吃力。他本来脸就小吃不下全部，平时Daniel也因为心疼嗓子不太让他口交，深喉的次数用手指头就能数出来，调教得不够多，现在滚烫的阴茎横在喉咙里，Eduardo的下巴和脖颈有些酸痛，因为他是低下头，不像平时是正常扬起脸或者昂着头尚且顺气。Daniel好像还在赌小气，都这么硬还不帮忙动一下，只有粗重的呼吸声和手背绷紧的青筋坦露着灼热幽深的欲望。  
Eduardo半趴下来，撑在床上给Daniel撞出一个深喉。  
乖顺咽腔挤压着前端深入湿热的喉管，然后被强烈的反射挤迫出来，omega舌床刺激出唾液，和黏腻舒适的腔肉一起包裹着勃起的性器，带来异于手打的快感。Daniel没等他休息一下，就揪着头发又来了一次。现在阴茎在Eduardo口中完全勃起，堵塞着他软嫩的、被侵犯的喉头，他有些吃力地撑着身体，小心牙齿刮到口中又硬又烫的柱体。“看来你很喜欢胡萝卜，斑比先生。”Daniel一早看出Eduardo姿势不便，但自己就是没有移动，因为这样一来，Eduardo必须在自己面前低下头去吸，头颅、脖颈、脊背、膝盖，都在无意中臣服着alpha，他毕竟是控制狂，骨子里的那点桀骜还是很难抹去，就算他因为爱意同意了这个换装游戏，他仍然不可遏制地渴望着某种“权力”——即使这“权力”其实是Eduardo赋予他的。这种渴望隐藏在性爱之下难以察觉，却是人类作为动物最本真的、野性的情感，才让他们在人海中，在漂亮的皮囊和繁冗的灵魂中辨认到彼此，逐渐变得独特和唯一。  
他想要成结标记Eduardo。想要彻底结束从前不想标记任何人的习惯和那样的生活，想要这个唯一成为真正的“唯一”；想要交出一部分能要自己命的控制欲，从领地中划出一部分以人名命名；想要永不失活的爱情与墓畔的眼泪，而幸运的是，这一切几乎可以压缩为一句：他想要Eduardo。  
这本身是一件关乎运气的事，关乎性也可以不关乎性，一切在这件事面前都有些无足轻重。他想要他，不是经过某种多项选择题，而是Eduardo就是那个唯一。  
Eduardo闷软地发出两声黏腻的喘息，适应着咽部的反应，接着向前又给出几个深喉。他想要呕吐，但是更想Daniel快乐，他口交的练习次数不多，以前最多刺激一下前端的龟头，还不太清楚Daniel喜欢什么样的力度和速度。Daniel忍耐着毫无顾忌摧残他喉咙的欲望，配合着他深喉的动作抽送，慢慢加重力道，阴茎碾过Eduardo洁净的嘴唇和舌根，他总要习惯这样的，Daniel心想，看着Eduardo因为呼吸不均而急促颤抖的睫毛，双眼晶莹含泪，修长温软的身体因为口交而泛出情欲的红，他的小王子在他庇佑的花园里总要习惯承受他给予的一切。omega的信息素越来越浓郁，Eduardo含进吞吐着大半个阴茎，无法完全闭上的嘴巴在口交中流出唾液，他自己也硬得难受，手又不能擅自去碰下面，只能想象着口中的阴茎在以往没入自己身体带来的快感，让他禁不住动着自己大腿内侧的肌肉，腺体张开，后穴愈发潮湿。咽反射随着Daniel变得粗暴的动作强烈起来，Eduardo被噎得眼角酡红，溢出生理性的泪水。  
怎么还不射？  
Eduardo把头向后仰，想让阴茎从口中滑出，他等不了了，他现在就要Daniel。alpha没有强迫他继续，松开手里的头发顺着omega的腰脊摸下去，Eduardo顺势向前趴过来像讨好主人喜爱的猫咪一样蹭吻Daniel的颈窝，吸取alpha皮肤上的信息素，他们的腿和勃起的阴茎碰在一起彼此摩擦，交缠出甜腻诱人的爱意和欲望。“进来，Danny……”Eduardo有些急躁地喘息着，抬起两股往Daniel将要射精的阴茎前端凑，之前沾染的唾液勾湿了他饱满浑圆的臀尖，“你还想我怎样取悦你？”  
Daniel把他的下巴抬起来扳正，吻吻他的唇后漫不经心地瞥了一眼还在录像的摄像机。  
Eduardo立刻明白他的用意，纠结了一下，眨眨眼，“我可不会说你会的那些下流话，兔子小姐。”  
Daniel将他拉近轻轻咬着鼻尖，“我是说，”alpha一只手贴着omega花茎般的腰身，“你要记得应该在镜头里露出什么表情。”  
“Danny，”Eduardo想一想就满脸通红，腰干脆软在了Daniel身上，“干嘛把那些拍下来，我知道错了，下次我穿制服好吗？”  
“这不是重点，”Daniel咬着他的唇，“小东西，你知道我没因为这个生气。”  
Eduardo愣愣的，“所以你真的生气了……”  
“我、我不该录像，”Eduardo有些呜咽，舌尖一再舔舐干燥的唇，他的身体渴求着Daniel几乎带来疼痛，柔软的脚心贴着Daniel的脚踝摩挲，好像一尾缺水到没力气打挺的鱼，“可是你早晨没醒的时候真的很好看，Danny，别怪我了……”  
本来是他自己作的惊天大死，怎么现在好像是Daniel欺负的他一样？  
omega的身体已经被情欲催得熟烫，Daniel也忍得辛苦，怀里就是绽开的馐珍，只是他有些分心怎么和Eduardo讲永久标记这回事，本来生的气早就烟消云散了。因为垂着头，Eduardo头上歪歪戴着的兔耳折下来，乖乖软软的，看上去真的无辜又可爱——尽管口交技术还不达标，Daniel无奈地想自己又要被他迷惑，他就是知道自己舍不得让他这朵长在心尖的小玫瑰露出一点儿受委屈的表情。魔术师起身在床头摸索着避孕套，虽然现在Eduardo不是发情期，但是也要小心点才行。他在撕开包装的时候被Eduardo打了手腕，避孕套掉在床上，omega哽咽起来：“我想要你进来，只有你就好了……”

 

Daniel握住他软绵绵的手腕，心软下来，亲吻他蜜糖一样的眼睛，把身上的衣服脱掉，和Eduardo肌肤相贴。Eduardo两腿被分开，alpha挺身调整姿势时他红着鼻头，还是听话地抬起身体方便Daniel的插入——粗硕的阴茎顶进来，Eduardo抽噎一声用等待已久的后穴迎接咬合，抬起头咬Daniel的肩膀留下酸酸浅浅的牙印。嵌入的阴茎直挺挺地填满了omega身体的缝隙，滚烫地，没有迟疑、不容拒绝地，撑开那个看起来娇小羞怯的穴口。  
龟头碰过敏感带的瞬间让Eduardo的呼吸蒙上湿雾般变得颤栗。  
Daniel在原本泞滑的甬道里抽送，他掐着Eduardo的腰，依照欲望一下一下把Eduardo温软湿甜的身体撞得摇晃水滑，让omega只需要舒展肢体融化在他怀里，用甘愿张开的双腿迎接、欣悦他的到来。Eduardo抱紧了挺腰抽插他的Daniel，腺体散出甜蜜的奶味，脸颊陷在Daniel的颈窝里发出断断续续的、啜泣般的呻吟。高温的穴道又紧又水，似乎是担心阴茎从穴道中滑出去，吸得Daniel头皮发麻，仅仅插了十几下就在穴道里射了出来。omega咬住嘴唇也没能阻止那一声过电般的呻吟，快感的刺激下也马上要射出来，只是还需要……  
“啊……不准、不准出来，”Eduardo把Daniel抽出来的部分坐了回去，穴道一阵痉挛，他知道alpha不会射一次就满足，“精液会漏出来的……”  
“那你要我卡在这里？”Daniel哭笑不得，舔着Eduardo脆嫩的喉结把阴茎插入更深，托稳他细润的腰脊翻过来把他压在身下。“斑比先生，不快点清理掉，你不怕你的兔子让你未婚先孕吗？”  
omega看上去完全没有注意力应付他的俏皮话，“继续插……插我……”Eduardo失神地轻颤，粉白涓润的脖颈泛着莹优的水光，呼吸在欲望下飞纸般单薄急促，“直接插射我，Danny……”  
Daniel顶了他两下，就有前液哆嗦着流下来。alpha俯下身抵在湿烫的穴道中，在敏感附近小幅度地抽送。这下可把omega折磨得不轻，永远都在逼近高潮，神经和身体都酥软到了极限，唯独等待着最后冲破临界的释放——可是迟迟未到。Eduardo从来没有觉得射精是这么困难的一件事，阴茎硬到发痛，快感又冲击着身体，两边都在挤压着他崩溃的神经，从他的喉咙里逼出破碎无力的低吟和抽泣。流下的泪水很快盈眶，Eduardo在舌尖尝到了自己信息素的回甜，“再、再深点啊，Danny……”他的喘息淫荡又虚弱，无意识地舔着Daniel滴汗的下巴，“要不然精子进不去，不能受孕的……”  
“……你胡说什么，”Daniel抬腰插进敏感带，灼热狰狞的阴茎被吞进去大半，激得Eduardo将不断抑颤、无法合拢的双腿绞住他的腰，“昏头了吗？没成结的omega如果怀孕会很容易流产的，对身体伤害很大。”  
“嗯、嗯、Danny……”Eduardo抬头颠簸地亲吻Daniel汗湿的鬓角，残余的泪水在快感中流下，“那就标记我啊……”  
Daniel愣了一下，哑着嗓子用力插他的穴道：“你知道你在说什么吗？”  
“我说——啊……”Eduardo终于被操射，高潮之下神智散涣地让身下的小嘴松了口，被Daniel在肩上压住两腿，冷不防插进宫颈顶开了宫口。“我知道……我知道……”他胸口起伏得厉害，就像是在无法挣扎的缠绵中那样止不住地哭，“我一直在等着……等着这个时候……”被首次造访的子宫在开启时传来疼痛，Eduardo伸手揪住Daniel的头发，“你……只有你可以……让我这么痛……”他棕色的瞳孔在放大时看上去那么清澈柔软又毫不设防，再也不会有人像Daniel一样和他亲密至此，“Dan、Dan，你知道我怕痛……”  
“我可以中途停止，”Daniel低头亲吻他沁汗的脸颊，眼神和语气都是滴滴倾散的温柔，“我随时可以停止，只要你说‘不’，Edu，我就不会那么做。”  
“我爱你，”Eduardo哽咽着说，仰脸呼吸Daniel的信息素，“我爱你，Danny，我要你成结标记我……”  
Daniel闻言吻住他的嘴唇，将卡在宫口的龟头顶了进去。Eduardo因为疼痛差点咬住Daniel的舌头，却还是伸手抱住了这个入侵者，这个不知道会在未来带给他更多疼痛还是甜蜜的控制狂，给了这个alpha全部的爱意和不留后路的信任。

 

Daniel从前虽然风流成性，但是从来没有标记过任何一个omega，现在摆在面前的事实虽然甜蜜，不过显然也让他有些紧张。Eduardo在疼痛和隐约的恐惧下有些粗暴的亲吻和熟悉的信息素给了他抚慰，omega软白粉桃般的肩头轻轻颤栗，Daniel舔着Eduardo的上腭也在帮助omega放松。他进入宫腔，狭窄的宫颈挤压着柱身，让勃起变得十分容易——他身下可是Eduardo，是他的欲望之源，是他永远动情和温柔去守护的小王子。抽插没有较之平常减速，Daniel没想拖延这个过程，只想在Eduardo的承受范围内尽快完成它，在宫腔里成结标记和做爱不一样，疼痛与快感都是呈几何倍增长，他还是想要竭力避免Eduardo感受到的疼痛。Eduardo一直在发抖，每一次Daniel向前时他都会很明显地颤栗起来，轻轻抽气、脚趾蜷缩，手指紧紧揪住Daniel的头发，不知拉近是想要吻他还是诅咒他。  
“舒、舒服吗？Danny……”Eduardo唇色有些泛白，手松开Daniel的头发抱住他的脖子。Daniel因为一直怕弄痛他反而没把注意力放在性爱上，成结对alpha来说更是仪式而不是获得快感的方式——这标志着他们终于在生理上达成稳定的关系，它的作用和意义甚至远超法律。Daniel这时才松开Eduardo的腿，放任他颤巍巍贴绞住自己的腰。omega在痛觉和快感的杂交下阴茎半勃，浑身透着甜腻的白，睫毛又湿又长盖着融水的眼睛，整个人格外单薄诱人，让人想要大开大合地欺负他，又怜惜他眼眶里的每一滴泪水和每一声求饶，刺激出alpha强烈的独占欲。“当然，”Daniel说，“以后这里只有我可以进来，性爱玩具也没有权力。”他说着加重了顶弄的力道插进更深，在这样的宫腔里能不失控真是太考验理智了，可是他身下的Eduardo咬着嘴唇疼得流出眼泪。  
“Dan……”omega睁大眼睛呼吸，锁骨随之愈发分明，“只要你待在里面我就会痛……”  
“那我出来？”Daniel停下，尽量释放信息素想要帮助他缓解。  
“不是、不是……”Eduardo语气因为无力变得恍惚，声音每颤一下都像是抓了一把Daniel的心脏，“做吧……在里面……就当作做爱吧……快点射……反正、反正都是要痛……”  
Daniel拨开他被汗水浸透的发丝，把他之前蹭得快掉下来的兔耳摘掉，亲吻他泛红的、不停流出泪的眼圈，“忍一忍，宝贝，”魔术师就像小男孩在安抚受惊的小猫崽，“我也是第一次。”  
Eduardo的手被alpha拉下来，掌心对掌心十指相扣，原本冰凉的手指被温热地包裹，他感到身体如同在火刑中被撕裂，剧痛抽走了他所有的力气，视线摇晃起来的时候他的后背好像着力很重，腿软到轻飘，地心引力仿佛被扭曲，他就像在海盗船上或者涨潮的海岸，那个握住他手的人是他的船长——接着他终于反应过来，他被他的船长一个猛插操进了床垫。  
alpha几乎顶穿他的身体。  
Daniel本性到底是猎食者，他有多用力扣住Eduardo，多想保护Eduardo，就有多想这样彻底地操干Eduardo，霸占他的omega甜蜜动人的身体和注意力。他用几乎暴虐的力道贯穿Eduardo，被操熟的穴道还在吮吸完全硬挺的阴茎，水液从他们长久紧密交合的地方渗溅出来，Eduardo闭上眼睛承受，眼泪似乎已经流干，张不开的惨白嘴唇被他自己磨咬出暗色的血，理智散涣，同等程度的快感席卷了两个人，高潮终于眷顾他们，Daniel吻住Eduardo流血的唇，将精液射进omega的宫腔。  
Eduardo被锐器激射般的剧痛逼出喉咙里最后沙哑的嘶叫。  
“咬我，”Daniel吻着他时只觉得舌尖全是血腥味，“觉得痛就咬我，别再弄痛你自己。”  
Eduardo瞳孔还无法聚焦，射精之后他们必须还要维持这个姿势一段时间，时间越长成结和受孕几率才会越大。“太……太疼了。”omega的气声就像声带受损的夜莺，“意识……完全……”  
“别说话，”Daniel只能亲吻他，把扣紧的手松开放下来，“别说话，节省点力气。”  
Eduardo轻轻点头，尝试着调整呼吸。  
“我再也不会让你这么痛了，”Daniel看着他苍白脆弱的样子，要不是为了成结alpha现在就想把自己褪出来，“谁都不可以，你是我的omega。”  
“你也……你也是我的，”Eduardo把手放在肚子上，底下是正在成结的宫腔，“我的alpha……”  
“是，”Daniel俯下身用颧骨轻轻贴蹭他娇嫩的脸孔，呼吸他奶味的信息素，“你‘截获’了爱神，用精灵球把他收回去了。”  
“那他就是……就是我一个人的了对吧？”Eduardo说，力气好像在慢慢恢复，“没有、没有人再跟我抢他了是吧？”  
“当然，”Daniel抬起脸，握住Eduardo的手。“他就在这里，不会走了。”

 

 

【下】

 

成结时间比Daniel想象中漫长得多。  
他觉得自己这样待在Eduardo身体里多一秒钟都是折磨，十二分钟简直就像一个世纪，而且他还不能动一下，否则Eduardo就是被碾碎一样的疼。  
那是他含在嘴里都怕化了的小王子啊，完全舍不得在成结之外再让Eduardo受一点苦。  
这真是甜蜜的煎熬。  
他非常想抱抱他的omega，尤其是刚成结Eduardo疼得小脸煞白的时候。如果两个人在生命中记住彼此的方式是这样程度的痛苦，他简直有一秒希望自己和Eduardo从来没有见过面。可是转念一想，如果这个成结仪式终归还是会进行，又如果是别人来做这件事，那还不如直接杀了Daniel。  
爱情就是这么没有道理地让一个人变成他的软肋。  
以前他周身都是四设的铠甲，冷峻、锋利、伤人，又因为自负的距离感神秘而迷人，如今他可以在Eduardo面前完全卸下，从前觉得情侣之间黏腻得不可思议的事情，现在只想一遍遍做个没完。比如他心情烦闷的时候，听一听Eduardo的声音或者抱一抱他的小王子，心里真的会感觉好很多。  
至少他知道自己不是在孤身行走人间。  
等到Daniel终于把阴茎抽出来时，Eduardo虚脱地呼吸，两腿间流出之前射进去的精液，身下湿湿凉凉一片，习惯性懵懵地想今天又要换床单了。Daniel把他抱进怀里站起来，路过摄像机时，发现它已经没电自动关机了。  
Eduardo把脸埋进Daniel的脖子。  
不过Daniel没说什么，亲了一下他的额头，在浴室里调着水温，刚好的时候抱着他坐进了浴缸。  
舒适温暖的水流漫过腿和腰，Eduardo骨头好像被拆解融化，温软身体靠在了Daniel胸口。  
“是不是我的心理作用，”Daniel在用手指给Eduardo带出后穴中的精液时说，“刚才太用力，我总觉得这里肿了。”  
“没有，”Eduardo脸红着摇摇头，他还不是很习惯这样随便聊带颜色的话题，只是现在是和Daniel，他觉得自己应该慢慢适应，就像是病人在向医生描述病情一样，他们只是在彼此关心。“只是进宫腔难受，这里一直都很舒服。”  
他身后的Daniel安慰地亲了亲他后颈的腺体。  
“喂，”Eduardo脸更红了，躲闪了一下，“你今天干嘛总亲我啊？别乱亲，会发情的……”  
“嗯？”Daniel原本安分的手指深入进来，压了压两个人都心知肚明的地方，弄得Eduardo想要合拢双腿，无奈只是把膝盖碰在了一起，“你的alpha就在这儿，发情怎么了？”  
“再说你有这么敏感吗？”Daniel舔咬着他粉嫩的、烧起来的耳朵，知道Eduardo向来对这些话无力招架，更何况他的身体几乎是在受Daniel控制，小王子憋红了脸也说不出什么反击的话，“亲一亲就会发情，以后我们去外面参加大型活动怎么办？大庭广众信息素乱飘，然后求着我操哭你吗？”  
“Danny……”Eduardo声音软软糯糯，他握住Daniel的手腕，想阻止那只作乱的手，“别欺负我……”  
“不是说成结之后会有精神连结吗？”Daniel不依不饶，咬着Eduardo另外一边的耳朵，“你试试我现在在想什么？”  
“你还能想什么啊？”Eduardo偏过烧起来的脸在Daniel怀里动来动去，“别乱来了……我饿了，Danny，早上起床到现在还没吃饭呢。”  
“今天就当是成结纪念日，”Daniel面不改色，把手指从Eduardo身体里抽出来，“你想去哪里吃？我请你。”  
“还去外面吃啊？”Eduardo不满地踩了一下Daniel的脚，“我以为你会表示一下诚意，自己做给我吃。”  
其实Eduardo只是开玩笑的，他们平时都很忙，吃饭不是去餐厅就是公司快餐，家里最多的就是速食食品，微波炉叮一下或者可以直接打开吃的，根本也没有时间自己下厨。只是他对着Daniel任性亲近惯了，想到什么自然就随口说出来。  
“好啊，”他没想到Daniel立刻答应下来，“等会儿洗完我们出去买菜。但是我有个条件，”alpha把下巴搭在他肩上，“再让我亲——”  
Eduardo立刻把他的脸推远，像奋力抗拒主人亲热的奶猫：“Daniel你烦死了！烦死人了！”

 

采购比Daniel想象中充满波折，倒不是因为他生疏，魔术师看起来对这种环境很熟悉，他选择食材，吩咐员工把它们分类装起来然后封口，放进购物车。  
混杂其中的还有另一个人放的薯片、果冻以及各种零食饮料。  
“我说你，”Daniel忍无可忍，“你不是一直很注意身材，重两磅都会在健身房待久一些的吗？”  
“那是成结前啊，”Eduardo又放进来一盒软糖，没什么顾忌地脱口而出：“我现在是要备孕的好不好，当然要多吃点好吃的了。”  
“……哪那么容易就怀孕，”Daniel把人拉回到自己身边看了看左右，“再说就算真的备孕，也要吃富含维生素和蛋白……”  
“可是我吃这些心情好啊，”Eduardo理直气壮，眨巴着眼睛：“我得先快乐，才能真正备孕对吧？”  
“都给我放回去，”Daniel才不吃他这套，“可乐留下，回家做可乐鸡翅。”  
“你真的好无聊啊！”Eduardo泄气，“还是和你谈恋爱好玩，以前熬夜陪我看球赛的时候不是都在吃这些吗？”  
“那真是很抱歉，”Daniel把零食一个一个取出来，一点也不理会身后委屈的眼刀：“我不调戏良家小男孩的时候就是很无聊的人。”  
他牵着Eduardo的手，推着购物车离开垃圾食品区域，任由omega嘟哝着“你们alpha成结标记达到目的就虐待omega”、“我要给omega维权协会写信告你”、“或者让Lula把你变成只会咕咕咕的鸽子”。  
结果结账的时候还是翻出来两包Warheads，在Eduardo期待的目光下，Daniel对着柜台beta微笑，手一抖换成了两盒避孕套。  
Eduardo发誓自己这辈子再也不想吃Warheads了。  
下辈子也不。

 

回家之后Daniel慢慢把食物填充进冰箱，Eduardo看起来是真饿了，蔫蔫地拆着全麦面包，还要抹辣酱才肯一点点吃。他吃惯了巴西口味，吃零嘴没点儿辣味蕾都不舒服。  
不过流理台上堆着的蔬菜很快吸引了他的注意。  
“Danny，这是什么？”他好奇地摸了摸一颗长茎绿菜，“菠菜吗？大力水手吃的那个？”  
“莴苣。”Daniel系上围裙。  
Eduardo撑着一咬一咬的下巴：“你要做什么？以前好像从来没见过你下厨啊。”  
“做完你不就知道了？”  
“哦，”Eduardo点点头，“知道了，控制狂都是最后才揭晓谜底。”  
“你很像我小时候见过的Wendy，”Daniel边给菜削皮，边看了一眼旁边望着自己和一屋子菜的Eduardo，“就是现在这个表情，特别像。”  
“Wendy是谁？”Eduardo问，“女孩子吗？”  
Daniel想了想，忍着笑点了点头。  
“多大呀，”Eduardo舔了舔嘴唇的面包渣，“是不是你小时候的邻家小妹妹？”  
“不太算是，我小时候没有家的。”Daniel说，“只是有一段时间因为学习魔术，经常碰到Wendy。”  
“你是不是撩了人家没负责？”Eduardo歪着头，“反正这种人也很多，Wendy只是你如今生活里偶然回忆起的一个碎片。”  
“你的想象力和Lula简直是臭味相投，”Daniel把切出来的一片白萝卜塞进Eduardo嘴里，“之前我们没恋爱的时候她还说，等四骑士凉了就拍卖我，我的前度就能把观众席消费一半。”  
Eduardo笑得惨绝人寰，费了好大劲才没让萝卜从嘴里飞出去。“……我的天啊，”他刚想用手抹掉笑出来的泪，又记起手上有刚才的辣酱，“她有说底价吗？”  
“小混蛋，”Daniel拿着菜刀，却俯身过来给了Eduardo一个吻，“损我这么好玩？”  
“那跟我说说Wendy啊，”Eduardo在魔术师脸颊上回了吻，“快点让我吃醋。”  
“那时候我还在学习魔术，去拜访一些小有名气的魔术师。”Daniel转过身去切着佐料，“每次在城镇都会遇到一个马戏团，那个马戏团里有只狗，很通人性，经常在镇里转悠，时间长了很多人都认识它。”  
Eduardo嚼着萝卜。  
“学了一段时间之后，我在城镇的路口拐角表演街头魔术，对面是肉铺，屠夫会切一些边角料给那只狗。”Daniel回忆，“后来我发现一个心理因素，只有在那个屠夫觉得我表演精彩的时候，才会情不自禁给那只狗丢他的肉。更让我惊奇的是，那只狗好像也发现了这一点，它一边观察我的表演，一边观察屠夫的表情，然后判定自己能否得到奖励。”  
“其实有时候我觉得我挺像它的，”Daniel把切好的东西放进盘子，“依靠心理判定的魔术，表情观察就是一个很大的学问。”  
“谁不是呀。”Eduardo轻轻叹了口气，“VC看投资也是这样，不过我这样举例你一定觉得我虚伪——只是有时候看人下菜和你说的那个是一个意思。那时候我和Mark作为合伙人第一次和Sean碰面的时候，Sean说‘音乐产业没有幽默感’，是我第一次有种微妙的感觉，人想做点什么事是很难的。”他看着Daniel把橄榄油倒进锅里又打开抽油烟机，“Sean和Mark都是硅谷里的那群鬼才吧？可是Sean出售过他精心打造的Napster，Facebook差点因为我和Mark闹脾气胎死腹中，人想做点什么事儿，可真难啊——我一个暑假赚三十万不算，我说的‘事儿’，是那么几件和野心匹配，不枉活过这几十年的事。”  
Daniel取出两颗鸡蛋敲进碗里。  
“你会不会觉得我在这种事情上特别晚熟？”Eduardo踢了踢腿，“干嘛不说话呀。”  
“嗯，”Daniel用筷子把鸡蛋咚咚咚地打散，“倒也没有。‘长大’这种事，不是用好坏来判定的，得看代价值不值得。只是多数人对代价后知后觉，所以后悔与否都没什么意义。”  
“鸡蛋你要炒吗？”Eduardo瞧着他的动作，“我想喝鸡蛋汤，你做汤好不好？”  
“好啊，”Daniel转过来，“不过我好像忘了说，那只马戏团的狗是母狗。”  
Eduardo过了会儿才反应过来，“你说我是小狗！”  
“再长个小尾巴，摇起来就更像了。”  
“我要跟你绝交！”Eduardo不高兴地撇嘴，走向一楼的盥洗室想去洗手，又不情不愿地从走廊里探出头对他的alpha哼哼：“五分钟……不，十分钟。”  
Daniel在厨房里笑。

 

兑水阳光在窗帘上投影，抽油烟机嗡嗡的呼吸慢慢平静。做好饭之后，房子里都是食物温暖的香气。  
Daniel把菜盛出来，打开焖好的米饭，一点点放进碗里。等他来到饭厅，已经有三碟菜被他的omega搅得七零八落。  
“汤再等一会儿，”Daniel看懂了Eduardo嘴里塞满食物的疑惑眼神，把围裙摘下，“先吃这些。”  
“你都是什么时候学会这些的？”Eduardo好不容易全咽下去之后开口，“虽然你是变魔术的，可你又不会什么瞬间学习的魔法啊，之前的那些你都是为了撩我就不说了——”Daniel好笑地看着他，“但是下厨？做出这种味道？是我小看你了吗？”  
“又不是很难，弄熟就好了。”Daniel揉了揉他的头发，“再说单身时间很多的，我在早年奔波的时候把肠胃搞坏了，没事的时候自己学了一点。”  
“唔，”Eduardo扒饭，声音含糊不清：“那看来你单身的时间很多啊。”  
“不要再因为那些莫须有的情史cue我了，”Daniel坐下，又想起什么站起来问Eduardo：“你吃锅巴吗？吃的话我把米饭继续焖着。”  
Eduardo疯狂点头。  
他们一边吃一边有一搭没一搭地闲聊，中午的日光强烈起来，屋子里被照得暖洋洋的，和饭菜一起洋溢着某种情感的味道。  
或许是Daniel心情比较好，也或许是今天这样让Daniel比较放松，Eduardo觉得他们聊天比平时要舒适甜蜜很多——不是调情的话，虽然浪费这样的时间调情也不是坏主意，只是有些话你不会想到有一日能够向他人宣之于口。

 

“你应该看得出来我一开始不是很喜欢魔术，”Eduardo托着腮，“不是讨厌，就只是相对现场的人群无感一些。我好想不太明白他们为什么那么狂热，当时我很狼狈，因为雨水不管看起来是不是停在空中，我还是被淋成了落汤鸡。”  
他以为自己还要很久之后才能对别人说起这一段被媒体用尖刻口吻遮掩的岁月，只是这一刻话语从他口中吐出，变成一种比他想象中更可爱的东西——他在向他的alpha讲笑话。  
“你现在也对魔术无感。”Daniel捏捏他的鼻尖，“我让你坐vip，中场你就昏昏欲睡。”  
“嗯，”Eduardo想了想，点头承认：“魔术是你的事业，甚至是你的信仰，我会支持你，因为我爱你，我尊重你，不管你的事业和信仰是什么。”  
“你当时被雨淋的时候，”Daniel说，“没有想过今天会对那个说‘Stop’的谎言者说出这些话吧？”  
“二十岁的我栽的人生第一个跟头，”Eduardo笑了一下，“我觉得我很没用，要被改变世界的脚步抛下了。按照我现在的生活，我是做不到一天坐十四个小时的地铁去奔波的。”  
“只是把经历当作经验就好，”他的语气很淡，“诉讼的时候我的脾气很糟糕，偶尔和你见面还会莫名奇妙就吵架，或者迟到，做错什么事都理直气壮，像个神经病。”  
“我知道，”Daniel安慰他，“你只有在我面前才这样，哈佛的小绅士。”  
“但是我那时一直都很喜欢你，”Eduardo顺着alpha安静的目光看过去说，“不管是吵架，口不择言，还是因为父亲和诉讼那边的压力对你乱发脾气，我一直都喜欢你。可是我对你却最糟糕。”  
“我是遇上你之后才明白自己以前过得有多糟糕的，”Daniel看着他，“自称‘爱神’，却几乎没有用真正的爱情去对待一个人，也根本不明白爱。是你让我看清我躯壳下一无所有的本质，坦白说，我一直以为真爱和鬼一样，谁也没见过，所以不存在。”  
“没有，”Eduardo认真地说，“不是不明白，你只是不敢相信，Danny。其实你骨子里要比你自己想的温柔得多，你总不能说温柔是空无一物。就像魔术会制造幻象，但是那不是假的，它仍然有迹可循。只有假温柔才无迹可循，你和他们不一样。”  
“我也不知道。”Daniel试着笑笑，脸上的表情有些落寞，“只是还在学，学得很慢。”  
“没关系，时间还很长。”Eduardo伸手，让Daniel握住自己。“我等你啊，慢慢来。”  
Daniel拉了拉，Eduardo就起身过来坐进他怀里。“不用担心，”omega的手指带着信息素的味道轻轻扫过他的脸颊，“你在我心里永远都不会老，Danny。”  
然后Eduardo支着Daniel的肩膀，甜腻地亲吻alpha的侧颈。  
“你现在不怕发情了？”Daniel被他猫咪舔人的吻法黏得心痒，手臂不由自主束缚他的身体，“早上在浴室不是还哼哼唧唧的？”  
“我不管，”Eduardo的语气一出来Daniel就知道他骨子里还是那个不讲道理的小少爷，“你现在是我一个人的alpha了，我想亲就亲。”  
模样简直就是仗势欺人的小宠物。  
所以Daniel把他压在冰箱上亲吻的时候完全不觉得自己应该绅士一些，他不服输地和自己的alpha争夺着呼吸的空间，手不老实地从肩膀滑下来四处乱摸，被Daniel握着反手扣住，喘息着低唤警告：“Eduardo.”  
“嗯，”Eduardo边回应边蹭了蹭他的脸颊，接着吻他：“我爱你。”  
说不清是不是欲望，只是Daniel可以肯定，他早在今天之前就对Eduardo彻底缴械，像骑士那样双手奉剑，献上忠诚和诺言。他的小王子色厉内荏也好、善解人意也好，他都会全心全意地接受和保护，就像Eduardo对他的爱意，都不是经由算计、控制、谎言得到的答案——  
都是再自然不过的事。  
这个火辣又情动的吻点燃消释了Daniel心里某种冰冻的东西，就像那个他回首自己从前糟糕生活的瞬间，以至于让他有轻微的当机，让他在Eduardo充满信赖和温柔的气息里，第一次想起了妈妈。那个他从未谋面、不知道姓名性别、将他孕育出来的omega，也曾如此将他视为不可或缺的生命。妈妈，原来你和我如此相近，原来这种情感给人的感受是这样的。他把Eduardo揉进怀里，用力眨了眨眼：“我也是。”  
他再次由衷感叹这真是一件关乎运气的事。  
Daniel深深呼吸，“真可恶，”他听到omega的声音因为情欲而朦胧，手从他的腰摸下去，“为什么alpha身上就没有腺体之类的东西，没有人知道你是我的了。”  
“嫉妒吧，”Daniel颇显独占欲地舔咬他后颈的腺体，惹得Eduardo颤了颤小腿，好像披着胞衣站立不稳的小鹿，“所以你就给我穿情趣衣服？”  
“Fuck Danny……”Eduardo抓着Daniel的肩膀轻轻仰起脖子平息卷上来的情潮，“有几个问题在做爱之前我一定要问你。”  
“嗯？别问我天上有多少星星。”  
“差不多，”Eduardo说着抿了抿唇，看了看周围的很多东西才把目光投注到Daniel脸上：“你在我之前，到底有多少人啊……”  
Daniel没太反应过来：“宝贝？”  
“说是那样说，我怎么可能不在意啊？”Eduardo把Daniel黑色衬衣的领口扯了扯，“……我也不是无缘无故怀疑你，像别的omega那样‘查岗’、‘备案’什么的，”他越说语气越弱，好像Daniel把他怎么欺负了似的，“可是我没问过，你也从来不说……”  
“我在你之前没有谈过恋爱，”Daniel把他的手腕握起来吻了一下，“刚入魔术圈的时候就是肉体关系，我在街头表演，omega、beta、alpha都有，有给钱的，有倒贴的，酒吧也常去，不过我只是为了去听城市的信息，哪里比较好赚钱、有学习魔术的机会，顺带着有人想要带我回家，我去借宿一晚。”他说，“Just for one night，Edu.”  
“为什么……”Eduardo有点不高兴地想把手挣脱出来，被Daniel握紧。  
“因为我是一个人，”Daniel坦白说，“我很寂寞，即使排除作为alpha的性需求，也有不想独自度过夜晚的时候，我不在意身边躺着的是谁，第二天醒来这个人还在不在。”他的语气没有不耐烦，只是在叙述很平常的事实，“我知道我不会爱人，Edu，我有致命的情感缺陷，我也想学着像……”他停顿了一下，面目淡到没有表情：“像正常人一样活着。”  
他或许是天生的爱神啊，Eduardo想，就连语气里的脆弱都能不费吹灰之力地击中自己。  
Daniel有些紧张地抿着唇观察他的表情，淡红的唇线像一道刀割的伤痕，Eduardo出神，自己还是喜欢它上挑的样子，嚣张得光芒四射，又有让人窒息的温柔。  
他伸手抱着他的alpha小声说：“人是怎么做到可以和自己不喜欢的人做爱的？”  
“那只是没有意义、排解时间的运动，”Daniel说，“不是做爱。况且我那时没有遇到你，我对肉体关系以外的爱情一无所知。”  
“Danny……”Eduardo有点不知道该说什么好，“我们是怎么认识的？”  
“停雨魔术，我们见面？”  
“不是，”Eduardo摇摇头，“我是说，我们是怎么‘认识’到彼此的负面，然后又决定继续在一起谈恋爱到现在的？”  
“怎么？”Daniel心脏无缘无故一紧，差点把“你想分手？”脱口而出。  
Eduardo拉住他的手说：“我只是觉得很幸运。”  
“嗯？”Daniel揉他软软的头发。  
“我的感情有这么大，”Eduardo在半空里画了个手掌大的小圆圈，“而你的——”他把Daniel的手拉起来，用食指挡在拇指中间的关节上伸出半截指头，“是这么大。”  
Daniel想说什么，Eduardo把他的手指握进手心：“但是全都是我的。”  
“反正算下来还是我比较赚，”他大方地说，“以前的事情我就大人不计小人过了。”  
“是现在不计较吧，”Daniel咬他的耳朵，“你这小少爷，脾气就没改过。”  
“那我试着改改？”Eduardo犹豫着，“要是你不喜欢的话。”  
“你的口交是得改改，”Daniel把他抱起来放到一旁的流理台，“一看就是没有吃过苦的小公子。”  
他充满欲望地注视着Eduardo一瞬间红起来的脸，稍高温度的手掌覆盖着Eduardo的手腕，目光也像带着热流，虽然已经比平时要平静温柔许多，但是omega却觉得自己在他的注视下无所遁形。  
或许这就是成结对伴侣的影响。  
“你喜欢慢慢吞进去，这确实对我很有吸引力。”Daniel边说边解着Eduardo裤子上的皮带，腰身上的束缚被自己以外的人解除，让omega有种自己的身体被命名的错觉。“但是你不能让它一直硬在你嘴里去一次次顶喉咙，宝贝。”alpha把皮带放在一边，“那样太难受了，你得习惯让它在你喉咙里硬。”  
Eduardo在他的动作下有些口干舌燥，问他：“是我要吞得更快更深吗？”  
“你总有一天得把它硬着全部吞下去，”Daniel脱着他的裤子，“抬腰，little prince.”  
Eduardo顺从地让裤子从自己身上脱下来，两条光洁修长的腿垂着，像两株笔直的藤蔓。这样一来遮掩他下身的衣服就只剩下了内裤，他的呼吸不由变得急促，似乎意识到接下来要发生什么，而面前的Daniel显然见惯了眼前的景象，神色如常脱下了他的内裤。  
然后完全没有任何征兆地含进Eduardo的阴茎。  
Eduardo两腿都要发软，他大脑一片空白地按住了Daniel的肩膀，阴茎被包裹进alpha的口腔，Daniel用舌头打着圈舔了舔，然后向前给出娴熟的深喉。快感让Eduardo一瞬间想要收紧双腿，Daniel似乎早有预料，握住他的膝盖分开，不容拒绝地刺激着他的龟头和柱身，“Dan、Dan……”Eduardo失神地呻吟，Daniel的呼吸随着口交烫红了他的皮肤，他意识到自己已经勃起在alpha嘴里时呜咽起来：“太快了……怎么会、这么快就……”他的耳朵里全是Daniel故意吮吸出的水声和自己情欲之下冶荡的喘息，“比指交还要……嗯……Danny……”他无措地咬住自己曲起的指节，可是根本管不住嗯嗯啊啊的生理反应，快感在身体里就像刮着携雨的暴风，掀起颤栗着他鲜嫩的脏腑——“为什么毁灭性的飓风都以人名命名”——Eduardo只能张着嘴试图在颠簸的呼吸里维持氧气，快感难以排解，泪水积到下巴痒着皮肤他才意识到自己湿了脸，后穴也一阵阵地湿着翕动。Daniel握住他膝盖的力气加重，让他有种下一秒就会被alpha拖下去开膛破肚的错觉，“不、不行……”omega无力地攀着alpha的肩膀，“我要、要来了……Dan……求你……”他腿软得根本不需要力气就能让它们敞开成赏心悦目的姿势，Daniel松开手，稍微后退舔了舔Eduardo流出液体的前端，冷不防又撞出几个深喉。  
娇生惯养的omega哪里经受过这样程度的性行为，当即缴械在alpha口中，瞳孔都失了焦地喘息着，雪白脖颈泛着粉嫩欲滴的颜色，信息素失控地从腺体外溢，浑身都是诱人的甜味。Daniel等到他射完才放开他，然后勾住Eduardo的脖子像是宣誓主权那样舔着吻了吻他含着自己昵称的嘴唇，单手扯开自己腰上的皮带扔在地上，解下遮掩欲望的拉链和内裤。alpha把omega被情欲刺激得止不住轻微颤抖的身体抱下来，让他扶着流理台勉强站立，本来还想抱着安抚他一会儿的Daniel看到Eduardo单薄柔软的颈线，下一秒就后背位压着他操进了湿淋淋的穴肉。  
“你可真是个雏儿，”Daniel被Eduardo带着鼻音的可怜的惊叫刺激出兽欲，把他两条腿提起来分开直顶进去抽插起来，“我都不用问你，你在我之前一定没有这么做过爱。”他咬住腺体的时候Eduardo几乎呻吟着哭了出来，轻声求饶也断断续续的：“轻、轻点……Dan……你太大了……”他的腿在高潮之后根本就软得像没了骨头，Daniel操进他身体的阴茎就是唯一一个为他维持平衡的支点，他就必须分大部分体重过来放纵Daniel插得更深更舒适，“Danny，我没、啊……没力气……嗯……别……受不了……”他被插得身体摇晃，上上下下地抓不稳面前的流理台边，被侵犯的穴道绞紧了身体里的阴茎，后颈被咬住的腺体覆盖了alpha的信息素，让他无力地靠在了Daniel身上。“受不了你还这么会吸我？”Daniel在他沁汗的脖颈上吻出嫣红的印记，热情交合的下身有omega被插出来的水液，黏在两个人密不可分的地方湿泞一片，“每次你都这么说，好像你真的会被操坏一样……”alpha低沉地笑，稍微抽出来一点又猛地插进去把omega捅了个趔趄，囊袋“啪”地打在臀尖，“怎么，成结之后变成处男了？”他隔着白色衬衣咬了一下Eduardo的肩膀，又一挺腰顶在前列腺上，差点让omega射出来。  
“可是、可是我……”Eduardo含着泪，汁水四溢的甬道一阵阵痉挛地绞着操进来的阴茎，“我根本……根本站不住……Dan……”  
“没事，”Daniel边插他边说，“靠我身上，乖孩子，把腿分开。”  
Eduardo只好将腿分得更开，纵容Daniel抱着他的大腿操进深处。他看到自己的阴茎又一次勃起，两腿折起来，像只被捏着耳朵乖乖提起来的兔子。厨房中饭菜的味道还没有散去，omega在快感中迷失，他肚子里吃进Daniel制作的食物，穴道又吃进Daniel勃起的阴茎，把他的身体搅动成追逐着性爱的溪流，唇齿间溢出混合信息素的、旖旎柔软的呻吟，以后他们来这里吃饭都会想起这一刻了——该死的，他还爱着这个混蛋不能自拔，并且将要爱下去很多年。  
Daniel终于慢下来，亲吻Eduardo的耳垂——他总是吻不够他的小王子，“Edu，”alpha的声音在情欲之下透出罪恶的性感，“我要射了。”  
“射进来……”Eduardo温顺地说，低下身子让Daniel松开自己的腿，阴茎在最后的冲刺里将他插射，也射进了他身体深处。  
两个人的呼吸都很乱，Daniel握住他的手，在他身体里停留了一会儿才抽出来，然后拥抱、彼此亲吻安抚和清洁。  
如果昨天我们分手，今天就会重新恋爱。  
他们如此年轻。  
Eduardo深深拥抱Daniel，“什么都不要说，Danny，”他的视线越过alpha身后厨房与客厅之间的走廊，它直通着一楼的阳台——伦敦从不蒙尘的午后阳光无比温柔，雀跃在瓷砖与玻璃之间就像纯净斑斓的欧泊，可是它们都不及他怀里Daniel的眼睛那样温柔，“念我的名字。”  
“Eduardo Saverin，”Daniel手腕一抖，玫瑰，是红玫瑰，“J·Daniel Atlas说他必须再吻你十分钟。”  
Eduardo笑起来：“我会醉的，Dan。”他棕色的眼睛里有涟漪散开的水汽，Daniel低头，就沉了进去。  
“但我更想吻你，Dan。”

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
